This invention relates to an improvement in utilizing chemical animal repellents.
Chemical animal repellents are powders which contain volatile ingredients offensive to animals such as dogs, cats, wolves, gophers, raccoons, squirrels, rabbits, and deer. Such repellents are used to prevent damage caused by browsing of such animals among trees, shrubs, gardens, vines, and lawns. The present method of utilizing the repellents is to treat ground cover with the powder. Lawns can be treated directly, but powders are not directly applied to sensitive growth such as plants, flowers, and foliage, and may not be used on fruit or nut-bearing trees or in or around poultry houses. However, the effectiveness of such repellents diminishes rapidly, particularly in wet weather.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device which will substantially increase the time that a chemical repellent is effective. A further object of this invention is to protect against toxicity to animals and plants.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the disclosure and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.